1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2008-128769 filed in the Japanese Patent Office on May 15, 2008, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a recording controlling device, a recording controlling method, a program used therein and a recording device configured to record moving image data on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a video camera, an operation to record a captured moving image on a recording medium is performed while a user is visually confirming an image which is being currently captured using a display. Then, in the video camera, a process of recording moving image data on a recording medium such as a hard disk drive is started in accordance with a control signal generated on the basis of an instruction given for the above mentioned operation.
In a video camera, a user instructs performance of a process of recording a captured moving image on a recording medium while the user is visually confirming the image to be captured, so that it may take much time until the process of recording the captured moving image on the recording medium is actually started after the recording operation has been initiated by the user. As a result, it may sometimes occur that the head part of a captured moving image that a user wishes to record on the recording medium is not recorded.
In order to solve the problem as mentioned above, there is available a video camera configured to prevent a captured moving image that a user wishes to record on a recording medium from being not recorded by continuously recording a captured moving image on the recording medium regardless of whether the recording operation has been initiated by the user.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-30369 discloses a video camera configured such that captured moving image data is time-delayed using a delay circuit for a predetermined time period, thereby to start a process of recording the moving image data on a recording medium, beginning with images which have been captured before in the predetermined time period, when the operation is performed by a user.